


【SA】一个酒后乱性的故事

by BBBIUUU



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: SA





	【SA】一个酒后乱性的故事

醉酒的相叶雅纪异常地粘人，这是樱井翔从未见到过的样子。  
作为下属，印象中的相叶总是西装革履，虽然脸上总带着笑，但是有着很强烈的距离感。

而现在的相叶，就像只粘人的大兔子，那种太寂寞会死的品种一样，缠得樱井怎么也甩不掉。

“唔，你身上味道好好闻呀——”

不知道他喝了多少酒，整个人软成一滩，趴在自己身上，看起来一点力气也没，毫无防备的样子让人蠢蠢欲动。  
明明自己已经下班，在家里看着电影吃着夜宵，却突然被一通电话叫过来接自己醉酒回不了家的上司？  
还能怎么办，又是上司又是自己有好感的人，樱井挂掉电话，披上衣服拎上钥匙，关灯关门，开着车就冲到了相叶所在的酒吧。

结果现在自己就像是棵树，相叶就是挂在树上的那只考拉宝宝，抱得死紧，生怕掉下去一样。

也不知道相叶到底把他给当成了谁，平时隔着千八米远，稍微靠近一点就机警地又离远了，仿佛樱井翔是罪不可赦的病毒一样，现在倒是抱着不愿松手了。  
喜欢上了这么个阴晴不定的上司，还真是难啊。

樱井拖着相叶走出了酒吧，试图把人继续拖到车上。  
一路上听不清他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着什么，怕是在念叨真正想的那个人吧。

终于费劲把这只巨型考拉宝宝拖到了车边，樱井额头已经冒出了很多汗珠，靠在车边试图扶正相叶让他站好，问他家到底在哪。  
然而相叶软绵绵的，刚被扶好接着就又倒在了樱井身上，脑袋特别不老实地一直往樱井脖子上蹭，笔挺的鼻尖触及脖子上的皮肤，呼出的热气灼热而又迷幻，给这夜色染上了一缕暗红玫瑰色的迷情氛围。

脖颈处的皮肤变得红了起来，耳朵被相叶软软的头发蹭得痒痒的，颈边持续的热度提醒着樱井相叶的存在。呼吸逐渐变得急促，不老实的相叶像是个调情老手，迷迷糊糊却把樱井撩得着了道。

他停下了推搡的手，扶着相叶站在原地，眼神沉了下来，想看这只不老实的小兔子还想干什么。

秋天的夜是凉的，一阵风卷来，掠过耳畔，带走汗珠，皮肤上随即泛起了一层薄薄的凉意。  
相叶寻着风的足迹，伸出舌头舔了一口，色情而又纯洁。

樱井整个人僵住了。

“凉凉的！”  
相叶脑袋还垂在肩上，歪着头看着自己傻笑着。  
“唔……但是有点咸！”  
反射弧好像太长，现在才皱着眉头瘪瘪嘴，像吃到了很难吃的东西似的。  
相叶皱着眉盯着樱井，樱井觉得仿佛自己真的就是块会走动的好闻的炸鸡一样，被相叶归为了自己的盘中餐，盯得紧紧的。

这个人，到底知不知道自己在做什么！  
樱井翔受不了了。

“请不要仗着自己是上司就以为可以为所欲为了。”  
嗯？  
相叶一脸懵，呆呆看着樱井，殊不知自己才是那真正的盘中餐。

“唔——”  
舌头深入口腔，是浓郁的酒精味，带着点唾液的甜。相叶被吓到了一样，一直往后躲，但是自投罗网的兔子哪还有逃命的机会？脚往后退，背贴在了车门上。樱井一把揽过，把他贴近了自己。脑后被樱井手箍得紧紧的，腰间也被束缚着，醉酒的相叶整个身体都软了下来，抵抗不了，也无处可逃。  
被吻得身体更软了，胳膊无力地垂下，指尖小心翼翼捏住了樱井的衣角，像只要被狼吞入肚子里的小兔般缩在他怀里，瑟瑟发抖。

盛怒的男人来得格外激烈，暴风雨一样，发狠地吻着对方的唇舌，一不小心就撞上了牙齿，血腥味散布在口腔里，惹得相叶皱了眉。闷哼着表示抗议，却毫无效果。

待到快喘不过气来，樱井才缱绻眷恋地缓缓离开他的唇，离开时还故意又舔了一下相叶唇角被磕破的地方，惹得相叶嘶地倒吸了一口凉气，好像很疼的样子。  
委屈巴巴看着樱井，然而对方毫无怜惜之情，缓过来后松开了怀里终于算是安分下来的小兔子，冷静问道：“家住哪，我送你回去。”

然而喝得醉醺醺的相叶哪知道他在说什么，手指揉了揉唇角的伤口，瞪着迷糊的大眼睛看着他，仿佛在谴责他刚刚太粗鲁了。

可是樱井身上的味道对相叶来说是诱人的，尤其是这么一只醉酒的小兔子，缠上了自然不想松开。仿佛是忘记了刚刚被粗暴对待过，相叶气呼呼地又扑过去搂住樱井，把脸埋在他脖颈，蹭来蹭去，很满足地感受着樱井存在的气息。

眼前男人的不自知使得樱井翔眼神暗了下去：“行吧，这回可是你自找的。”

把缠人的小兔子塞进车里，踩上油门，就带回了家。

到了家，相叶的酒劲稍稍下去了些，但整个人还是迷迷糊糊的。  
坐在樱井家的沙发上东张西望，皱着眉思考半天，怎么也想不明白现在是个什么状况，脑运行过度有点卡顿，干脆仰面瘫在沙发上，恰巧与刚烧上水走过来准备看看相叶怎么样了的樱井来了个对视。

脸瞬间变得通红，脑袋cpu过载宣布死机。  
我是谁我在哪为什么樱井翔在这里？  
相叶雅纪宣布投降，保持仰面躺的姿势愣在那里久久回不来神。

樱井哂笑，弯腰低头吻住了相叶因仰躺而微张的唇。  
这次比起上次来温柔了不少，一点一点啄着唇瓣，慢慢撬开牙齿，勾起舌尖。

相叶感受着唇舌的温度，眼睛看着樱井滚动的喉结，大脑爆炸，回不来神。  
没有反抗也没有回应，惹得樱井有些小怒。  
故意咬了下唇角的伤口，像是在给相叶不认真回应这个吻的小惩罚。

大概是因为疼痛，相叶终于有了反应。扭动着身体试图向后躲，然而身后是沙发，左右又都被樱井的胳膊限制住了，根本没有地方能够逃离樱井的禁锢。  
而相叶试图逃跑的举动刺激了樱井，他按住相叶不老实乱动的胳膊，加深了吻的力度，舔砥啃咬着相叶软软的唇瓣，热烈而又充满爱意，是沉寂许久的火山喷发，是风平浪静下的波涛汹涌。暗涌的深情掩藏在忘情的撕咬下，将相叶淹没，醉倒。

“呜呜呜——”  
水烧开的声音打破了两人之间的狂风骤雨，樱井依依不舍离开了相叶的唇，看了眼相叶稍微隆起的西装裤，起身之前故意咬了下他的上唇，凑到耳边笑着说道：“相叶部长好像是有了反应呢。”

起身离去，留下缩成一团捂着脸的相叶一人在沙发上理不清思路。

泡好醒酒茶端过来，樱井递给相叶，“喝点醒醒酒，不然明天该头疼了。”  
相叶虽然搞不清状况，但是这毕竟是樱井翔递过来的茶，并且秉持着身体健康为上的原则，他伸出手小心翼翼接过，然后一口一口小口嘬着热茶。

樱井坐到他身边，扭头看身体立刻变得僵硬的相叶，恶趣味再次浮现，故意凑到他耳边，压低声线以极其暧昧的方式说道：“呐，部长其实喜欢我吧。”

感受到身边的人明显顿住了，樱井轻声哂笑，继续低语：“不然为什么那么多人，酒吧店员偏偏拨了我的号码？”

“我猜我的号码一定被存在了最显眼的地方。”

“不知道部长给我备注了什么，让店员直接打给了我呢？”

“嗯？相叶部长——”  
樱井翔凑得越来越近，伸出舌尖报复似的舔了下相叶的耳尖。  
相叶一个战栗跳了起来，手里端着的茶溅了出来，白衬衫上浮现出淡褐色的茶渍。

“相叶部长反应不要这么大啊，你看衣服都给弄脏了……”

“既然弄脏了那就只能脱掉了吧，你说呢？”

樱井抬头，直盯着相叶的眼睛。  
灼热的上目线让相叶害了羞，他扭过脸去不敢直视。

“让我想想，平常相叶部长躲着我难道是因为”

“我就是喜欢你了怎么了吧！”  
相叶突然的大喊打断了樱井的话，惹得樱井翔一愣。

不知道是单纯酒精的作用还是带上了说出喜欢的害羞，相叶脸涨得通红，抿着嘴扭过头去不敢直视樱井翔。

樱井翔回过神看自己心仪的小兔子这幅羞红了脸的样子，心里一颤，潜藏在心底的话不自觉就说了出口，

“那我们做点舒服的事情吧——”

===

相叶雅纪已经搞不懂现在是梦还是现实了，毕竟做过那么多与樱井翔有关的梦，必然也不乏几个春梦。若不是梦里翻云覆水什么事都做了个遍，相叶白天见到樱井也不会因为害羞下意识躲起来。

俗话说酒后吐真言，酒壮怂人胆，酒后必乱性……  
相叶借着酒劲终于把心里憋了很久的话说了出来，然后就直接跳到了酒后乱性这一步。

似梦又似现实，酒精所带来的愉悦麻痹了相叶的神经。  
樱井翔俯身过来压在他身上时他早已分不清现实与平日的幻梦了。

衬衣扣子被解开，胸前的春光若隐若现，泛着醉酒的红，与被喜欢的人染上的羞，引诱着人前去探索。  
樱井呼吸加重，念了许久的人现在就躺在自己身下，解扣子的手微微颤抖，紧张中混杂着兴奋。

“唔，要亲亲——”  
被认真解扣子的樱井冷落了的相叶有点焦灼，酒劲再次上头，像是在做梦一样，迷迷糊糊看见喜欢的人就在眼前，本能反应，哼唧着就凑了上去，堵住了樱井的唇。  
今夜的又一次接吻，由相叶开了头。

打断了樱井解衣扣的动作，相叶双手缠上他的背，把他拉近，紧紧相贴。  
舌头灵巧地钻了进去，饥渴地汲取着对方的唾液，手不老实地在背上摸来摸去。忘情地吻着对方的唇舌，舌尖上垂挂着的津液给这玫瑰色的夜晚更是增添了一份梦幻，爱与欲交杂，点燃了夜色的宁静。  
依靠着身体的本能，贴近对方的躯体。碍事的衣服在肢体纠缠中褪去，皱巴巴地掉落在沙发边。

昏暗的光线笼罩在屋内，两副躯体交织缠绕，缠绵悱恻。

樱井起手掠过相叶腰侧，感受到了身下人敏感地一抖，划过腹肌，触及胸膛上一点，揉捻轻抚。相叶断断续续的呻吟声从齿间溢出，呼吸声变得粗重，下意识挺起胸膛，像是在渴望更多。

“哈……翔，小翔…另一边，唔……”

樱井翔吻过相叶心型喉结，在锁骨上啃咬舔弄，试图留下自己的印记。  
继续下移，吻上因情欲变得涨红的乳尖，恶作剧地用牙齿轻咬，身下人的颤抖更是樱井的恶作剧最好的回应，一只手揉搓着另一株红樱，另一只手顺着腰侧下移，停在相叶圆润的臀边。

手灵巧地解开皮带，拉开裤链，轻轻扒下内裤一角，早已硬挺的阴茎终于摆脱了束缚，一下子弹了出来，暴露在空气中。  
樱井翔一把握住，上下撸动，俯身吻住相叶的唇，堵住了还未来得及泄出的呻吟。

时不时揉搓一下头部的小口，感受手里的粗热的微微颤抖，樱井愤愤地吻着这一场情欲的始作俑者，像是在无声声讨他不敢靠近自己的胆怯羞涩。

“哈啊……小翔……我，我不行了。”  
相叶头仰在沙发扶手上，身体向着樱井翔挺去，可能是害羞，一只胳膊挡着自己的眼睛，另一只无力垂下，指尖触碰到冰凉的木地板，给自己一丝清醒。  
樱井加速了手里的动作，俯身下去一口含住。

突然被温热的口腔包裹，还是自己在意喜欢了那么久的人，相叶实在是忍不住了，浓稠的精液喷涌而出，泄在了樱井的嘴里。  
樱井翔起身，舔了舔嘴角，看了眼相叶还在一点点溢出精液的阴茎，笑着说，“相叶部长泄了好多呢，看起来像是很久没有做过了？”

“哈啊……我…”

话还没说完，再次被樱井堵住了唇，口腔里酒气混杂着精液的麝香味，糜乱而又浓情。

樱井翔抬起相叶的腿架在自己肩上，抹了把相叶湿漉漉的阴茎，手伸向了相叶身后，借助着精液的润滑，很顺利地进入了一根手指。被温暖的穴肉包围挤压，樱井手指来回抽插试图将穴口放松，然后两指、三指。  
穴口变得越来越松软，相叶眼神迷离，断续的呻吟声从唇齿间流出。

相叶本就刚射过整个人都没什么力气，后穴被樱井的手指来回抽插着更是软成了一滩。终于还是忍耐不住，腿无力地从樱井肩上滑落，软趴趴搭在沙发边上，腰部也因此向下陷落，最敏感的那点突然触碰到樱井的手指，相叶控制不住叫了出声。  
“啊！”

沙哑的声音中带着情色，相叶这幅动情的样子使得樱井翔心下一动，他扶起相叶改为了后入的姿势，上半身贴紧，凑到耳边喘息着问道，“可以吗？雅纪……”  
“唔嗯……”

相叶雅纪上身趴在沙发扶手上，臀部翘起，腰部的弧度像只慵懒的猫咪般优美。  
樱井翔一手扶着相叶的腰，另一只手握住自己的阴茎，对准刚刚已经扩张好的一张一开的穴口，一个挺腰，全根没入。

“嘶，哈啊……”相叶咬着唇，难耐的呻吟声仍旧溢出，樱井急忙停下担心地问道：“疼吗？”  
相叶摇了摇头，把头埋进了胳膊里，小声回答：“很舒服……”

这幅可爱的样子使得樱井心里一颤，抓着相叶的腰就开始大幅度抽插起来。额上的汗因身体的动作洒落，滴在相叶泛着红的皮肤上，谁都没有注意到，两人早已陷入了情欲的深渊，遵循身体的本能，感受无尽的愉悦与满足。  
长时间的压抑使得樱井翔越来越猛，抽插的速度与力度都满含平时被相叶躲着的怒火。  
而长久没有过这么激烈的性爱的相叶终于抵抗不住，因呻吟而变得沙哑的嗓音低低的，带着点委屈，“呜，小翔，轻，轻点……”

但是樱井翔丝毫没有放慢抽插的速度，一手扶着相叶的腰，另一只手沿着光滑的皮肤溜到了胸前的红樱，揉捻着。在相叶愈发动情的呻吟声中，慢慢俯下身去，吻在肩胛骨上，然后上移，轻轻含住泛红的耳垂。凑到耳边，刻意压低声线哑着嗓子说道：“可是爱拔酱很喜欢吧？发出的声音听起来很舒服呢……”

“呜啊……小翔，不，不行了……”  
被愉悦吞噬的相叶胳膊脱力，上半身已完全趴在了沙发上，樱井仍然继续抽插着，大力且深入。他拉起相叶的胳膊将他扯到自己身前，改为了相叶背坐在樱井身腿上的姿势，使相叶与樱井更加贴近。腿无力支撑自己的重量，相叶一下子坐了下去，体内樱井粗热的阴茎再次深入，“嗯，啊，我……”

“雅纪，头扭过来。”  
相叶乖乖听话，刚转过头就再次被堵住了唇。两人的下体早已一片泥泞，被撑开的小穴一张一张吞吐着樱井粗壮的阴茎，被情欲催使，两人仅凭本能忘情地吻着，舌尖纠缠，扯出一道银丝。

“翔……小翔”  
“嗯……我在这呢。”

把头搁在相叶肩上，樱井环住背靠着自己的相叶，一只手又摸到相叶翘起的前端，环住撸动。腰部仍旧不断挺动，感受相叶内部的温润。突然樱井感觉自己脸上一湿，抬头吻去了相叶眼角的泪，“怎么哭了？”  
“我，我是又在做梦吗？”  
樱井翔笑了，在相叶唇角印上一吻，“不是梦，是我，樱井翔。”

“小翔……哈，啊……想，想要抱抱。”  
声音带着点哭腔，更是令人心动。樱井扶着相叶转过身来，面对着面，超大力抱紧面前的人，然后终于抑制不住了，把人压在沙发上，尽情宣泄着所有的爱意。  
沙发咯吱咯吱响着，混杂喘息声，与软糯的呻吟，给无尽的深夜带来媚色，樱井抽插的力度变得比之前更深，像是春潮，带着暴风雨席卷而来，刚出芽的嫩叶在种翻云覆水中只能害羞地缩起头，耐心等待最后的绽放。

在相叶唇上轻轻一吻，樱井凑到他耳边，喘着粗气，说：“masaki，大好き。”  
相叶身体一僵，射了出来，后穴随之收缩，使得樱井翔终于抵抗不住，亦泄了出来。

趴在相叶身上，喘着气，樱井闭上眼，脑袋开始正常运转，回想着刚刚的一切。  
而相叶仍保持着双手环在樱井脖子上的姿势，在激烈的情事过后醒酒茶终于起了点作用，他把脸埋在樱井颈窝里小声喘着气，不敢直视。

深夜万籁俱寂，空旷的客厅内只有两人的深重的呼吸声萦绕回旋。

片刻后，相叶才缓缓道出声，“我也喜欢小翔……”

然后便是另一场巫山云雨了……

秋日阳光洒落，钻进房间，折腾了一夜的相叶雅纪缓缓睁开双眼，映入眼帘便是樱井翔肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

回忆逐渐涌上心头，脸在阳光的照耀下显得格外通红，盯着还在沉睡的樱井翔看了半天，然后果断凑上去亲了下那个想了很久的嘴唇。心满意足地咧开了嘴，嗯，果然和以前梦里想象的一样柔软。  
往樱井翔身边又靠了靠，贴得紧紧的，闭上眼睛，嘴角仍是开心的弧度。

樱井翔下意识收紧了胳膊，把相叶往自己身边又搂了搂，两个人再次相拥而眠。

所以说，秋日的清晨，果然很适合睡懒觉啊——尤其是这种有着最美妙的梦，又有着最美好的现实的人。

—完—


End file.
